bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Coteaz
Coteaz (Assumed name, actual name undisclosed) is a freelance (Read: Possible traitor) Shinigami of Las Noches. Appearance Coteaz has short, unkempt and messy black hair. His eyes are slate grey. His typical attire is a black casual dress jacket and black slacks with white trim. Though not the most intimidating stature, his unassuming demeanor can also be a weapon; An opponent often doesn't expect an aggressive strike from someone they may consider less threatening simply because they are smaller. Personality Coteaz is fairly reserved unless agitated. He has been shown to have a somewhat twisted sense of humor and a warped sense of justice, fairness and can at times be cruel. He has trouble suffering fools and those who are overwhelmingly optimistic. He usually isn't overly quick to anger though he does have a bit of a savage streak. Things that tend to get on his nerves include abundant joy, naivety and foolish endeavors. Those who exhibit stupidity vex him. Overly bright light also tends to annoy him. Coteaz is a bit of a contradiction in that he finds solace in peace and quiet as well as the din and roar of combat. He believes there is a time for reflection and meditation as well as a time for savage, unrelenting combat. He finds purity in both pursuits and it largely depends on how he feels at any given time. History Once upon a time, Coteaz was once a normal human being. He lived a quiet, happy life as a scholar studying occult and mysticism at a small monastery among the monks that lived there. Night after night by flickering candle light, he delved deeper into the writings of those that came before him, trying to decipher any clues or hidden meanings from their insanity tainted manuscripts. The more he pried, however, the more his own sanity slipped away. He soon became a recluse, barricading himself in his chambers and pouring over long forgotten tomes. His absence wasn't seen as uncommon by the monks at first, he had always largely kept to himself. It was only after days of not hearing anything from his chambers or seeing him that they decided to check up on him. What they found when they breached the room was a ghastly scene; Coteaz was on the floor, surrounded by crinkled and faded parchments with still fresh blood splattered across them, up the walls and on the ceiling. His body was pale and cold, drained of all blood, completely exsanguinated. The monks assumed that his research had driven him mad and that he had killed himself and didn't bother to look into his death more carefully. It was no simple suicide, for something he had discovered in those inane ramblings of madmen held true power, and that power claimed his lifeblood after he uncovered it. After his rather untimely death, he found himself lost in Soul Society, wandering aimlessly and without purpose. After drifting around Soul Society and doing whatever it took to survive, he found himself under the scrutiny of the Shinigami. Having shown the potential to join their ranks, he was taken to the Academy and trained. At the Academy who befriended Kouhei Tatakai and the two quickly bonded. Coteaz considered him to be a brother, the only person he truly called family. When Kouhei defected to the Arrancar under mysterious circumstances, Coteaz stayed behind, though he was torn on whether or not to pursue his brother. Mere months after Kouhei disappeared, Coteaz left on a personal mission to track him down and hadn't been seen for years until he turned up outside of Las Noches. Powers and Abilities Despite being a scholar in his human life, in death Coteaz set down his quill and took to the sword. Coteaz trains constantly with his zanpakuto, never feeling satisfied with his ability and always seeking to better his skill with a blade. Along with bladed combat, Coteaz took to the idea of speed over heavy, burdensome armor. He feels that speed will serve him better and has proficient use of Shunpo. Coteaz is still learning to harness and control his spiritual energy and has enough control to use Kido spells of up to level 40. Zanpakutō Coteaz's zanpakuto is Satsujinki (殺人鬼) (Cutthroat, devilish homicide). In its sealed state, it takes the form of a 24 inch straightened wakizashi-like sword (Think "Ninjato" from more modern films) with a simple rounded tsuba and crimson wrapped grip. The blade of the weapon appears to have been used in combat as faint streaks of crimson reminiscent of dried blood can be glimpsed along its length. In its released state, Satsujinki manifests as a kopis with a silver grip inlaid with dark redwood. The end of the grip is elegantly curved back towards the blade, making a grip in which the hand fits between the curved end and the curved handguard just before the blade. Inner World Coteaz's inner world is an endless battlefield with unknown warriors eternally waging war. The smell of gore and decaying bodies hangs heavily in the fetid air of the battlefield. In the center of the field lies a hill with a solitary grave atop it, overlooked by a weeping willow. Coteaz's zanpakuto is Satsujinki (殺人鬼) (Cutthroat, devilish homicide). In its sealed state, it takes the form of a 24 inch straightened wakizashi-like sword (Think "Ninjato" from more modern films) with a simple rounded tsuba. The blade of the weapon appears to have been used in combat as faint streaks of crimson reminiscent of dried blood can be glimpsed along its length. The hilt of the weapon is wrapped in crimson cording. 'Release command:'Katsuwoiyasu (渇を癒やす)quench one's thirst On command, Satsujinki weeps corrupted blood from its blade. On contact with an enemy (ie cutting them, or the blood getting into a wound) the blood seeps into wounds, causing intense pain and hindering clotting, causing even more minor wounds to feel intensely painful and bleed profusely. Shortly after the corrupted ichor is cleansed from a wound, the pain begins to subside and clotting returns to normal. A torrent of corrupted blood gushes from the blade. The blood aerosolizes on contact with the air, ground or other material. This forms a noxious and irritatingly sticky crimson-black fog that obscures vision and burns the lungs if inhaled, causing damage over time. An opponent with a high enough HAN can resist the burning effects of the noxious fog, as follows: Opponent has 7 more HAN than Coteaz's SEI stat: The gas doesn't burn their lungs. Opponent has 3 more HAN than Coteaz's SEI stat: Lungs burn for one turn. Opponent HAN equal to Coteaz's SEI stat: Lungs burn for two turns. Opponent HAN 3 less than Coteaz's SEI stat: Lungs burn for three turns. Opponents HAN 7 less than Coteaz's SEI stat: Lungs burn for four turns. This ability has a four turn cooldown, due to it being a taxing skill to use. Satsujinki is capable of drinking in blood that is not generated by itself. Fresh blood is ideal. When Satsujinki drinks, it is capable of funneling the stolen lifeforce to Coteaz, healing him for roughly half of the damage the blow generated if the blood is drawn directly from an opponent. Statistics Category:Arrancar Category:Las Noches